


The Forty-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [43]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Forty-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Forty-third Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Blair, what are you laughing about?" 

"Oh, just one of the hospitality-industry types on my list. Her hotel had a small anthro conference, and they ran out of beer. She thought she'd seen it all until these academics started going nuts. I mean, she admits they'd been warned... Did I ever tell you the story about the mead some British archaeologists had brewed up based on some residue from a dig? Anyway, law had it that they couldn't leave the meeting hall, so they had to drink it all up." 

"So they had a near prehistoric hang-over?" 

"Yep. And the hotel runs out of beer." 

\--end-- 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Sandburg, what are you watching?" 

"Huh?" The anthropologist didn't tear his attention away from the God Neptune that was emerging from the warm Hawaiian' waters on the tv screen before him. 

Jim just smiled at Blair's rapt attention. "You are such a skin junkie." 

"Yeah," the younger man said noncommittally. 

Jim pulled his sweater and T-shirt off his torso in one motion and sauntered over to the stereo equipment just within Blair's peripheral view. No effect. He moved to the balcony windows, striking a profile pose. 

"Weather's getting harsher," Jim commented. 

Blair settled back as a commercial broke his attention, then noticed Jim standing in front of the windows, his well cut physique backlit by the overcast Cascade sky. 

"Oh, yeah," Blair breathed. 

Jim turned, realizing Blair's attention. 

"Come here," Blair said. 

"Oh, so you've got enough time to give me some attention, now?" Jim said, standing in front of the younger man seated on the couch before him. 

"Always, I was just a little distracted, that's all," Blair said as he reached up to undo the belt at Jim's waist. 

"Thought I wouldn't be able to tear your attention away from that Baywatch Boy on tv for a minute," Jim said. 

"It's not Baywatch," Blair chuckled, "It's One West Waikiki, the guy's just a dumb cop, but they show more male skin that female skin... nice." 

"Yeah," Jim agreed as Blair pulled his cock from his pants. 

Blair looked up from where he sat, his eyes bright and shining as he smiled then took his lover's cock into his mouth. 

Jim groaned and spread his long legs a bit to brace himself for Blair's onslaught, one hand threading through Blair's hair to ground himself to the present. 

The commercial finished and the scene opened on the Beach Boy sans shirt once more. Blair opened his eyes and peeked to the side, wondering what it would be like to have the two cops...side by side... somewhere on the paradise beaches of Hawaii. 

-end- 

Moz  
I really didn't mean the "dumb cop" thing :) 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, baby, I'm so glad you're back! This was the longest weekend I've ever spent without you!" 

"God, Jim, come here, pick me up and kiss me!" 

"Mmm. That was ... lethal. What's wrong, chief?" 

"AHHHH. Jim. I'm toast. I'll never, EVER be able to show my face at any meeting held at the University of Pennsylvania Museum of Anthropology and Archeology again!" 

"Sit down here with me, chief, and tell the old man what happened." 

"Well, you remember that several of the speakers at this meeting on 'Birth of Art in the Dawn of Civilization' were going to be French because it was co- sponsored by the French Institute for Culture and Technology?" 

Kiss. 

Kiss. 

Lick/kiss. 

"Did you say something about 'French'? 

"Pay attention and stop treating me as though I was the last steak in the free world and you're the carnivore that you are!" 

"OK. So what happened?" 

"One of the speakers -- the one right before lunch discussing animal carvings on bones done by paleolithic man -- said something, and I really embarrassed myself." 

"What could an anthropologist droning on and on have said to make you persona non grata?" 

"He started talking about bones and flutes made from bones with carvings on them." 

"Yeah ... and?" 

"And with his HEAVY French accent ... I swear, big guy, it was like listening to Inspector Clousseau in the Pink Panther movies ... it sounded as though he were saying, "I hef herd about miny, miny eggsampels of fine boners truout de worlt. Simtimes, I hef sin dem weeth my own ice. And wut you belif they wur vury, vury BEEG! And I torn to mae colliges offen and ask thim ' Hef you iver sin a boner dat beeg befor'?" 

"Then what happened?" 

"What happened? What the hell do you think happened as he went on and on about big boners and how he shared the excitement of discovery with his colleagues? I fell off my fucking chair laughing!" 

"Well, sport, it WAS funny!" 

"Yeah, but nobody else in the audience laughed!" 

"Aw, forget about it, Sandburg. Unless of course ..." 

**(SOUND OF JIM'S KHAKIS UNZIPPING)**

"... you'd like to continue "zee beeg boner" conversation upstairs?" 

"In French?" 

"I'm flexible." 

"That's what I love about you, Ellison!" 

-the end- 

Deana  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Ewww!" 

"What is it?" 

"Bad, very bad." 

Jim noticed that Blair was looking at the 'off' tv. "What, Barney again?" 

"Worse." 

"Trust me, nothing is worse." The off-tune singing was  real hard on sentinel ears, not to mention he got to hear it from so many more sources. 

"This was. It's like they took a favorite memory and spit and stomped on it." 

Jim looked at Blair waiting. 

"They remade Captain Kangaroo and hoked it all up." 

-finis- 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Jim looked up from reading the Sunday paper, alarmed at the sudden commotion coming from his guide. Blair was . . . crowing, there was no other way to describe it. The young man leaped up from his seat at the dining table and did a little jig of happiness. After the dance ended, he hugged himself tightly and flung himself down on the couch next to Jim. 

"Care to tell me what brought that on, Chief?" 

"Oh man, you have no idea how happy I am right now, Jim!" Blair launched himself at the stunned and confused sentinel, knocking the papers to the floor and the breath out of the older man. 

"Uh. . . ." Damn. It was hard coming up with something intelligent to say with all the air being squeezed out of your lungs by 160 lbs. of bouncing guide. "W-what happened to make you s-so happy?" Jim finally wheezed. 

"Jim . . . <kiss> . . . it's just . . . <kiss> . . . fantastic. . . ." 

Deciding that he better retreat before his brains were completely scrambled, Jim pried the warm and clinging body off and backed away. "I'll never understand a word you're saying if you keep that up." 

The guide smiled ecstatically, hugging himself once again. "You know those three writers that I go on and on about? The ones that write fan fiction and post to 'The Guardian' fiction list?" 

Jim nodded, cautious keeping a wary eye out for another pounce. "Yeah, Babe, I remember. Wednesday nights have been pretty dull since that show was cut from the lineup. You've been in a funk about it for months." 

"This weekend one posted a sequel to a fantastic story she wrote months ago, one put another segment of a work-in-progress on her page and the third posted two brand new short stories!" 

Blair began to launch himself at Jim again, but the alert sentinel dodged the move, getting off the couch and strolling into the kitchen. Jim cast a longing glance over at the open laptop sitting abandoned on the table. "That's _great_ news, Blair." 

Opening the fridge, he took a look inside. "We're out of beer. Guess I'll have to miss the first quarter of the game. Damn! Wish I'd remembered to stop at the market earlier." 

Blair looked at him sympathetically. "Your favorite team is playing the evening game tonight, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, well, that's what I get for being absent minded. Suppose I could skip the beer. . . ." 

"No way! I can read the stories later. I'll make a beer run." 

"Are you sure, Chief? I'm the one who was supposed to stock up this weekend." 

"No problem - besides, you know how much football bores me." 

Blair headed to the door, "Just remember, you owe me!" smirking, he grabbed his coat and dashed out of the apartment. 

Jim sighed happily. Listening for a second to make sure Blair was headed down the stairs, Jim grabbed a beer out of the six pack in the fridge before he made a beeline for the laptop. Age and guile beat out youth and beauty once again. Without hesitation he tapped in his lover's password and settled down for a nice long, hot read. 

\--end-- 

Virginia  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Whatcha watching there, Chief?" 

"Jim! We just got the Cartoon Channel on our cable. There some amazing things here." 

"Like what?" 

"There are all these Scooby Doo's with old celebrities." 

"The Scooby Doo Mystery Movie?" 

Blair looked at him in amazement. "Yeah. What about the series with the four DC heroes?" 

"Superfriends? They have Superfriends? Stevie and I would look forward to that every week. Every Saturday morning we'd sit in front of the tv in our pajamas, eating cereal." 

"Oh, man! My mother never let me watch tv when I was a kid. Anyway, nothing was nearly as cool as these, even with the bad animation." 

"State of the art, Darwin. Wait... _this_ is Johnny Quest? When I watched, he was a little boy. Hmmm. I see Race and Dr. Quest are still together." Jim smiled and cuddled Blair closer to him. 

"Together? You don't mean..." Blair grinned and kissed Jim. "I can see it. You think we'll be together that long?" 

"Longer, angel." And with that, they both forgot the cartoon for a while. 

\--end-- 

Debra  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Jim and Blair looked up as a loud thud was heard at the door of his office. They raised their eyebrows in unison at the young woman standing before them, book bag resting against her leg where she had dropped it (the source of the thud), and brown eyes narrowed by a frown. Grace looked down at them and sighed, raising a hand in annoyance. "I am _totally_ confused," she declared, then paused and glared at them in warning before they could comment rather than simply comfort. 

Sentinel and Guide exchanged a look and grinned at one another. Grace had joined the staff of Rainier University as a TA just this semester, and had quickly struck up an admittedly unusual friendship with the anthropologist. Unusual, that is, because her graduate studies were in Literature. Other than that, however, their interests were remarkably similar, which was what had led to the friendship. Her first meeting with Jim had made it perfectly clear to the Sentinel that she found him immensely attractive, but she wasn't the type to push. Now she was a regular sight around Blair's office and vice versa, to the amusement and pleasure of both Sentinel and Guide. 

"Okay," Blair drawled, still grinning. "I'll ask. Confused about what?" 

Grace sighed and stepped into the office, gratefully plopping down into the spare chair in the corner. "Email. I mean, I _thought_ I knew everything about it, but ... Well, there's this discussion list I'm on, and one of the gals mentioned doing a BCC so jokes or whatever we send to folks won't have that _huge_ list of addies, you know?" Grace shook her head in disgust. "Thing is, I have AOL and I don't know if I _have_ that option!" 

She looked at the two hopefully, only to have Jim shake his head. "Don't look at me," he chuckled, albeit sympathetically. "Darwin here types up all the reports. I wouldn't know how to retrieve email if my life depended on it." 

Grace laughed. "Excuses, excuses," she replied, smiling. 

Blair shook his head. "Sorry, hon," he echoed. "Not a clue. I don't have AOL." 

Grace sighed. "Great. Just great. So basically, you're telling me unless I can find some fairy-godparent-esque person on the list who has AOL and knows if it's even possible, let alone how to _do_ it, I'm screwed." 

"Basically," Jim agreed, dead-pan. 

Grace bit back a giggle as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Keep it up, Ellison," she 'warned'. "I am a writer, you know. I have ways to exact revenge!" Jim and Blair exchanged another look and simply grinned. Grace shook her head. "I get no respect around here!" 

\--the end-- 

Grace  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Blair?" Jim looked up as his guide entered the loft, his face halfway between stunned speechless and the giggles. "What happened?" 

"You are NOT going to believe what just happened to me at the Post Office!" Blair laughed, shaking his head as if to clear it. "I mean...it's....Man!" he giggled. 

"What?" Jim asked curiously, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as Blair's mood began to affect him. 

"Well, you know how I've been copying those episodes from the 1st and 2nd season of "The Guardian" for people on the email list I'm on, who don't have them on tape?" Jim nodded. "We'll, I've been sending them all out via Priority Mail, since 1st class now takes at least a week. Priority mail has essentially replaced 1st Class mail, which is a pretty sneaky way of getting around a rate change. Just introduce a "New" way to mail, and charge more for this "new" service, and push back all the first class mail to second class priority....." 

"I have to agree with you there, Chief," Jim nodded. "I sent some 8x10's to a friend in Virginia, 1st class, and it took 10 days!" He shrugged. "Well, at least they give you the mailing boxes for free." 

"So you'd think!" Blair snorted. "Okay, so every time I send something out in a Priority mail box, I have to get a new one for the next batch of tapes, right?" 

"Right," Jim nodded. "You usually try to pick up a few at once, so you can pre-pack the tapes with lots of padding, so they don't break." 

"Exactly! So, I'm mailing out *3* boxes of tapes, and ask for some more to replace them, and Maria, who was waiting on me, gives me a few. Well, ya know that tall, bald guy?" 

"The one with the REALLY bad attitude?" 

Blair nodded. "Well, he says, 'Y'know, we're not supposed to give people ANY boxes!!!!' and walks off!" 

Jim laughed in disbelief. "How are you supposed to mail things in their boxes, if they won't give you any?" 

"Exactly! It's like saying, we can't give you any stamps! How else are you supposed to use the damn service, if they won't give you any supplies to use it?" 

"I suppose you could take the videos and packing peanuts down there, and have them pack it in their boxes that they won't give you...." Jim chuckled. 

"Yeah, right!" Blair snorted. "This guy acts like he's doing you the biggest favor in the world when he takes your MONEY." 

"Pretty stupid," Jim laughed, shaking his head, starting to stand up. Blair grabbed his arm, halting him. 

"There's more." 

**"MORE?"**

"Yeah. So, Maria finishes helping me, I'm walking off, and Mr. Bald Attitude comes walking back to the counter, and hands me an order form, saying to use it to......" he paused, starting to laugh. 

"What?" 

"To use it to order AS MANY BOXES AS I WANT, and they'll be DELIVERED to my door, free of charge!" 

Jim sat there, feeling as stunned as Blair must of felt. "So...." he said slowly. "They won't give you boxes at the PO, but they'll take the time and money to DELIVER them to you at your HOME?!?!???" Blair nodded laughing. "That is the stupidest thing I have EVER heard....." 

"I know," Blair agreed, snuggling into Jim's arms. "Y'know, when confronted with such stupidity, sometimes you need to go home and do something really complex, to get your brain recharged....." his voice trailed off, looking up at Jim with an impish grin. 

"And that would be...?" Jim returned the grin. 

"Well, you know that position in the Kama Sutra we've been meaning to try?" Blair wiggled his eyebrows evilly. 

"Wow, that's one's gonna require a knowledge of physics, geometry AND anatomy!" 

"I can't think of a better way to get mentally charged!!" Blair grinned, standing up, racing for the stairs as Jim lunged at him. Jim tore up the stairs, tackling Blair at the top, tossing him down on the bed. Jim growled, looking down at Blair. 

"Class is now in session, Chief...." 

-finis- 

Jenny  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

Author's Note: A few months ago I was inspired to write most of the following, meant as an ObSenad, but never posted. When Virginia wrote hers the other day, mine fell into place so perfectly that, well, here it is (with a little bit of tweaking to fit the beer/football plot line). 

* * *

Virginia wrote a lovely ObSenad, which ended with these words: 

"No way! I can read the stories later. I'll make a beer run." 

"Are you sure, Chief? I'm the one who was supposed to stock up this weekend." 

"No problem - besides, you know how much football bores me." 

Blair headed to the door, "Just remember, you owe me!" smirking, he grabbed his coat and dashed out of the apartment. 

Jim sighed happily. Listening for a second to make sure Blair was headed down the stairs, Jim grabbed a beer out of the six pack in the fridge before he made a beeline for the laptop. Age and guile beat out youth and beauty once again. Without hesitation he tapped in his lover's password and settled down for a nice long, hot read. 

* * *

(The ObSenad Follow-up) 

Blair fumbled with the keys as he juggled two brown paper bags and the contents of a third that had given up the struggle. He bumped his shoulder against the door, trying to attract his Sentinel's attention. "Jim! Hey, man, I could use some help out here!" 

There was no response, though for a moment he thought he could hear hurried movements inside the loft. He finally got the key fitted and the lock turned, and managed to get to the kitchen counter before his grip on everything slipped. Straightening the tumbled items, he glared over at the man stretched out on the couch. "What good is having a Sentinel around if he's not going to _hear_ you when you need help?" 

Jim tore his gaze away from the television screen long enough to send him an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Chief, I guess I just got wrapped up in the game." 

"Yeah, right, I go out to get _your_ beer so you won't miss the first quarter, and you can't even open the door," Blair grumbled, as he pulled a six-pack out of one of the bags and snapped a can loose. He relented, though, enough to drop a kiss on the top of his lover's head before he plunked the can down in front of him. "Okay, okay... enjoy the game. I'm going to get started on those new stories that came in." 

He could feel Jim's eyes on him as he settled into the chair at the dining room table. "Hey, I thought I left the laptop on... oh well." He adjusted the screen, and for a few moments there were only whirring sounds as the hard drive revved up, and then clicking noises as programs were loaded. Blair perused the screen briefly, then a small, wicked grin began to quirk at the corner of his mouth. "So... which would you recommend I read first?" 

Jim made an elaborate business of settling into a more upright position on the couch, his eyes remaining firmly fixed on the television. "How would I know? That's your thing, not mine." 

Blair allowed the grin to spread a little wider. "But since you've already had a look, I thought you might have some comments." 

"Huh?" That got Jim's focus off the game, but he deliberately stretched his arm out for the beer and took a long sip before answering further. "Chief, you know I don't read that stuff. I don't care if you do, but why should _I_ , when I already have... everything I need?" The glance he cast over the younger man was so calculatingly seductive that Blair felt it right down to his toes. 

His Guide just cleared his throat, though, and went on. "So how come every so often, when I get back from the store or somewhere and then start to work on a file, my laptop is already warm -- and no, I don't mean _that_ laptop," he grinned, as his lover's eyes flickered low. "And on those occasions, my email reader just _happens_ to open on some of the hottest stories on the list." 

Jim's beer paused briefly on its way back to the tabletop. "I, uh, thought it always opened to the Inbox," he said uncertainly. 

"Oh, it does -- usually -- when *I'm* the one who used it last." Blair leaned back in his chair, watching Jim through half-closed eyes. "But I have this little option checked under 'Display preferences'; it's called 'Reposition on last message'. I don't use it much myself; I usually like to leave the program on the Inbox when I close it." 

"Oh." Blue eyes stared into blue. "Uh..." 

"Yes, Jim?" It was a purr. 

The older man shifted guiltily. "I, uh..." His gaze covered the room, seeking escape, but he knew it was too late. "Okay. O _kay_. So I read it, so what? What's the big deal?" His tone was defiant. 

Blair chuckled throatily. "No deal at all, man, that's what I've been trying to tell you." 

He slowly contemplated every visible inch of his Sentinel, his eyes growing darker by the second, until the other man was shifting in his seat again \-- though for quite a different reason than previously. 

"It's just that most of those writers have pretty good imaginations -- as you may have noticed." Blair's eyes drifted back up to meet his lover's, and he concealed a smile as he watched the emotions intensify on the chiseled face. "And I've always kind of... wanted to act out one of those stories." 

Jim licked his lips. "You, ah, have?" 

"Oh, yeah, man, but it takes two, you know?" 

Jim stared at him for a moment that seemed to last a year. Then a devilish smile slowly started across his face as he said, "In that case... in one of today's stories..." 

-finis- 

Noon  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #43 


End file.
